Blue Eyed Slave and Purple Haired Master
by Couch Cow
Summary: "Although, if you refuse to leave, than perhaps you have the potential to be something to me. Hmm, how would you like to be my love slave," I gulped. I was starting to gasp for air. I was suffocating from my own desires...YAOI,MALE ON MALE, BL! A GakupoxKaito Don't really know how they act so if they're a bit (or alot) OOC then let me know Sort of fantasy-ish? XD


**Author's Notes: Hi I'm the original writer of this story, didn't actually mean to make it a GakupoxKaito but hey, might as well do it now. I changed it so that it is more noticeable to who's talking and doing…stuff… IT IS OOC BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW THEY ACT…**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOIDS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW 3**

If only there was only you and I. The lion and the lamb. The predator and the prey. Even if it was a sin to love you. If my tongue was ripped out from my mouth or my fingernails pulled out, or years of agony, the only torture is knowing that I belong to you, but you do not belong to me. I had my first taste of you on that traitorous night.

I knew that the meteor showers looked better on higher ground. So I had hiked up the morning before and waited for the moon to rise. All of a sudden the world became crow black and silent like death. It lasted for only a second. Then my eyes focused on a single object. No it was a being. The moon gleamed in his jet black eyes and the reflection on his pale skin sent a cold, pleasurable shiver down my spine and I fell to my knees. His purple hair blew in a mystical way and coaxes me to stare into his eyes.

"Human, be gone from my domain before I end your very short life." His voice gave an intimation of sweet pleasure, and I couldn't move from my spot. I don't know if that was of fear or if it was of that unknown desire that called and beckoned me. Something about his aura made me infatuated with his presence. He approached slowly, purple robes flowing in a ghostly manner, and feet that walked like thousands of mice. He reached out and pushed up my chin.

" What a pretty face. It's a shame that you're human." He gave a very sensual tilt of the head and said, "Although, if you refuse to leave, than perhaps you have the potential to be something to me. Hmm, how would you like to be my _love_ _slave,_" I gulped. I was starting to gasp for air. I was suffocating from my own desires. He pulled me into his aura and embraced me like I was the whore that lived in the worst part of the city. He slid his ice-cold hands under my shirt, pulling it off and I moaned like a dog in heat. He caressed my body like a jewel and started to suck on my nipples, making them perk up and harden. My mind was going crazy. I couldn't think nor could I control the situation at all. Those hands that made me so hard slid along my thigh, pulling my pants down. My exposed member twitched at the sudden air change, so cold, so cold that it was hot. I was numb to all senses except pleasure. He dipped his fingers into my crack and gently circled my entrance. I sharply drew in a breathe, I've never done this before, but I couldn't deny this…this creature…I don't even think nature could deny him. He lowers his head along my body. I could feel his hot breathe on me and without warning he swallowed my member. I screamed at the sudden heat, the sudden tightness, I wanted thrust into his mouth but his one hand held my hip. He started to bob up and down, all the way to my blue curls. Before I knew it he had plunged two fingers in me. I hissed at the sudden intrusion. He hummed and I soon forgot about the pain, the sucking was a great distraction for the third finger.

With a slow 'POP' he let go of my dick and raised me up so that I was sitting in his lap. We locked eyes. My blue eyes onto his black; I could almost see something else but before I knew it, he had entered in me. There was no pain. Somewhere in the back of my brain it was screaming pain but it was quickly diminished by the pleasure and ecstasy of being filled. I could feel a power surging in our connection. When he pushed I threw my head back and gasped. When he pulled back I tightened. I panted and screamed. He said nothing and did nothing but laid me down and pounded into me with no restrictions. There was complete control on his part, while I took it like a bitch. I was naïve; I wanted more, more than a slave should ever want. I desperately leaned to kiss him but he avoided it by nibbling my ear. I could feel my climax as well as his, his movements were getting erratic but with the same intensity. He grabbed my hands and pinned them together. I was confused at the action and I realize under my hazed mind that he wanted me to accept his seed. Panicking, I squirmed under his touch as he nailed something inside of me. I saw more stars than just the night stars.

"I-I'm c-cumming!" was all I could voice and even then it was cracked and weak. He smirked as white blinded me and I reached my peak. It was an intense explosion, making me convulse around his thick member. He lasted for a few more thrusts into my oversensitive cavern and came. His semen filled me up and dripped along my leg. I was the only one panting; I was the only one in the mitts of pain. But I couldn't stop. We continued our erotic dance until dawn.

My body was sore and beaten but I felt as though I fulfilled a mission. My soul felt satisfied, content and full. For the times that he embraced me, I felt love. And with all of the light touches and the mind-blowing orgasms, I believed he loved me too. 'Mine,' I thought selfishly. I looked into his eyes as they changed from black to a deep purple, just like his hair. They shone in the light of dawn and there, I could see what was inside. I stumbled away frantically, all thoughts flooded away. The thing I saw was something terrible and my mind grasp the danger of this being.

"Your eyes..." I choked out. I clawed at the dirt as if to grasp onto something solid. Something was pulling me in and I was deathly afraid. He smiled. A dead smile. There was no emotion, only the presence of something that used to represent kindness and happiness.

"One more time," his voice changed into a more sinister, but still just as deadly tone and I couldn't help but obey. We started to embrace passionately and the unthinkable happened. He leaned toward and kissed me forcefully. It was a raw passion and I couldn't help but move along. My mind was shattering; it was strange, like I was moving somewhere. I started to pull back but he held me tight. His tongue explored my mouth, mapping teeth, ridges and tangling with mine. A haze clouded my vision and I could feel my life being drained. As I was getting weaker, much weaker than before, he was getting stronger. He kissed me harder than before. He was using teeth and biting, eating me from the outside, inward.

'NO, NO, NO!' I mentally screamed. I tried so hard to fight, but I felt myself becoming one with his completely. My spirit melded with him but he was more dominant. I was pushed into a corner of his mind, and I wasn't alone. In the real world, he stood up and transformed into the true demon he was. He laughed as the life force he took from me gave him a more youthful appearance. An angelic one, ironically. The others that were there, I could just tell, they fell into the same trap. I felt betrayed and angry that I wasn't _the_ one. He never belonged to me. All those feeling were false. No, my feelings for him aren't false. My. Love. Is. Not. False. But the other ones around me harshly disagreed. They cried out their love for him, told me; that night was only a stupid imagination that I was loved. That they experienced more emotion than I ever did. I was so weak. I believed them. And now for all eternity I must give him my will, love, and my passion. Agony is knowing that I belong to you but you do not belong to me. I must serve you. I am ashamed to have every given myself to you, to have believed my love was fake….when will I ever be freed?

**Yeah, depressing right? I'm sorry if you don't like the story, I'm actually not a normal GaKatio writer, so if I got their personalities wrong…suck it XD Review nicely please 3 I'm going to upload a Grimmichi story soon, _Love and Run. _Check it out when I post it. Oh and I like requests, especially if they're specific enough 3 _Auf Wiedersehen! Ich sehe dich spatter!_**


End file.
